


同窗

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [81]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差甜甜的校园爱情，双向暗恋没有逻辑，甜就完事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	同窗

****“往事裂开了一条缝, 直裂到中学时代。回到我十二岁时，生命中最重要最美的时候，什么都香喷喷的完美无缺, 都有一种可以入口的、新鲜面包的香气，上面镀了层醉人的冒险和英雄主义的金光。”*** **

Guti把这页书翻给Ramos看的时候，得到了后者的无情嘲笑：“你还十二岁呢？醒醒，再过两年你就合法拥有性生活的了。”

十六岁的金发少年用一个白眼回击了好友，悻悻地坐回座位。可是就算他知道Ramos说的是实话，也止不住要把这段话抄在新买的日记本上的心情。他不是一个传统意义上的乖学生，考卷和书本上的字总是龙飞凤舞，而现在他压着那些蹦跳着要离开纸面的字母，努力地想把它们写的稍微工整一些。

这与他是个新奇的体验，或者说，在涉及所有Raul有关的事情上，都足够新奇。他曾经还嫌弃写日记是幼稚小女孩才会做的事，如今自己却在它的第一页写上了Raul的名字。

那行小小的、秀气的字像一个情窦初开的、桃粉色的秘密，害怕又期待被当事人发现，缩在纸张的左上角，Guti盯着它，觉得这个名字的确镀着醉人的金光。

他是在食堂第一次遇见Raul的。某个放学后的傍晚，食堂里人满为患。Guti和Ramos率先找到了座位，优哉游哉地围观疯狂抢饭的学生们。Ramos对此的评价是：“八百年没吃过饭的人突然看到了肉——只有一盘。”

只有Raul站在拥挤的人群后面，乖乖的排着根本没必要的队。他像只误入尘世的小狐狸，对面前的一切茫然无措，还带着一丝疏离。当打到那盘肉的人们从他身边挤过的时候，他的眼中没有任何急躁和羡慕，连看都不看他们一眼。

Guti一直认为很多东西都是分先来后到的，先来报道的新生可以先选座位，先进食堂的人可以先打到饭。唯独爱情不是，它讲究恰到好处，是夏天翘开汽水瓶盖的时候，也是入夏的第一场雨落下的时候，更是Raul踮着脚越过人群往前望去那个瞬间。

那个瞬间，Raul就带着恰到好处的爱情撞进他的心里。

Guti把这定义成一见钟情，他开始想方设法的了解Raul，但是越了解却失望，因为Raul不仅不和他一个班，连一个年级都不是。通俗点说大概就是他们的有交集的可能性是百分之零。

“胡说！起码也有百分之一！”面对Ramos的质疑，Guti坚持说道。

这个可怜的百分之一源于那扇窗户。

Guti偶然发现教室的窗户正对着操场，从他的座位向外望去，正好可以看到全貌。于是他常常托着下巴，盯着上体育课的Raul出神。黑发的少年通常会在简单的热身结束后和同学一起踢球，他穿的是7号球衣，一个同样镀着金光的号码。Guti喜欢看这位年少的7号停球，摆脱，射门，他的每一个动作都带着别样的优雅和灵动，而进球后的庆祝又相当热情。

Guti还悄悄的用小刀在桌子角落里刻上一个数字7，轻轻抚摸那块细小的凹痕，他的百分之一由此成了百分之二。

Guti感觉，这就是他生命中极为重要也是极美的时刻，他像喝多了葡萄酒般沉醉在拥有Raul的时刻里。

直到老师的粉笔头砸到他桌子上，喊他：“Jose María，你发什么呆呢，都会了是吗？上来写这一题。”

Guti依依不舍地收回目光，小声叹了口气，走到黑板前开始写题。他脑子聪明，在家里也很用功，所以并不怕这些，很轻松地就得出了答案。

随着白色的粉笔字在黑板上逐行显现，他听见背后同学们上课开小差、聊天的声音，同老师批评声一起淡去了，反而是窗外歇斯底里的蝉鸣更要清晰一些，包括风从树叶中穿过的哗哗声响，和操场上男孩们的欢呼叫喊，构成了Guti十六岁最完美无缺的盛夏。

他想，五年，十年，甚至二十年后，他的粉笔字，他的课桌是否还完好无损，马德里是否还会有这样长盛不衰的夏天。他是否还会回到这里，是否还会像此时一样爱慕着Raul。而Raul的身边来去匆匆的换了多少人，陪伴他到最后的又会是谁呢？

不过，这些还都是未知数，Guti现在只是远远的眺望Raul，并且连这份眺望的机会都要拼命争取。

班级的座位虽然大体固定，可是规定要每周换组，Guti离开了他的窗户，搬到中间的位置，这让他更频繁的走神。尤其是轮到Raul有体育课的时候，他就成了热锅上的蚂蚁，绞尽脑汁地要和窗边的同学换座位。如果是朋友，那还好一些，如果是不熟悉的同学，他还得死皮赖脸。

如果这位同学恰好碰到是Ramos，就免不了一番“唇枪舌战”。

“你就下去找他搭讪不行吗？我帮你给老师请假好不好？”

“我信你个鬼，上次我发烧让你帮我请假，你说我身体被掏空？”

Ramos拍着桌子笑起来，Guti一边和他打闹一边默默承认着：他实在找不到搭讪的理由和方式。

或许他有很多方法做出黑板上的题目，可对他来说Raul永远都是无解之结。

有一次，Guti以为他就要找到谜底了。

那也是他离窗户很远的一周，幸好有Ramos给他做僚机。课堂上收到好友的千里传信：“你男神在楼下上体育课！”

“怎么会？他这节课不是体育课啊？”

“我看到他了，就在楼下的台阶边坐着呢。”

“一个人？”

“一个人。”

Guti就差从座位上弹起来了，冷静了半天才把自己摁回椅子上。Ramos的纸条在空中来回飞，不用想肯定是怂恿他的话。这实在是个千载难逢的好机会，也是恰到好处，仿佛是Raul刻意留给他似的。

见Guti还在犹豫不决，Ramos都着急了，看了一眼老师，刷地一下站起来，很大声地说：“老师！Jose María拉肚子不敢说！”

全班哄堂大笑，Guti涨红了脸瞪着Ramos，一半是怒气冲冲一半是感激。老师嫌弃地摆摆手：“快去快去。”

Guti一溜烟地蹿出去，直到下了一层楼梯，才意识到自己根本没有准备好任何开场白，只是凭借一股冲动和本能奔向Raul，无暇顾及Raul可能会被他吓一跳。

然后等他跑到教学楼前，Raul已经离开了台阶。

后来Raul解释道：“那节课是我的自习课，我偷偷溜下去的。结果坐在窗边的不是你.....”

他说这话时刚刚度过了三十五岁生日，却难得感到害羞了。或许每当回忆少年时的荒唐事，浑身上下的每一个细胞都要因为Guti年轻起来。

他记得自己穿的是7号球衣，留着短短的卷发，也记得踢完球和伙伴们回班级，他们总会勾住他的肩膀，小声说“Raul，那个男生又在看你啦。”

Raul低着头不回答，他希望他是在看自己，又担心全是自作多情。他还不知道二楼窗边的男孩叫什么，仅仅是在进球后的胡乱庆祝里，悄悄地从人缝中回望他的身影。

相比起Guti，他的喜欢似乎更要不动声色一点，像冬末消融的雪水，涓涓淌过了一个整个温柔的春季，然后被Guti猛地拉入十五岁的盛夏里，汇成了汹涌的浪潮。

可惜的是，命运没有让Guti更早发现这事，他回到教室后，陷入了深深的沮丧中，那股冲动劲消失的无影无踪，Ramos好言相劝了大半天，摇摇头说了那句至理名言：“天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝花？”

Guti扭过头趴在桌子上不理他，从窗台边缘看着灰蒙蒙的天空。

第一场雨毫无征兆地落了下来。

天地间挂上宽大的珠帘，冷峻、愀然的薄雾笼罩了楼房和操场，树叶乱哄哄地摇摆着，把一身水珠溅在窗台上。Guti不得不关上了窗户，否则周围同学的书本都要遭殃。

不少学生都不喜欢阴雨天，而Guti是最焦躁的那一个。下雨就意味着没有体育课，也就意味着他不知道什么时候再能看到Raul了，他那好不容易涨到百分之二的概率又跌回了可怜兮兮的零。

一连好几天，Guti在课堂上的走神是肆无忌惮，回答问题牛头不对马嘴，最后当然是被老师怀疑失恋了，差点找了家长。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我应该告诉老师，María同学没有失恋，他的恋情还没开始呢。”

Guti从桌子底下对着走道另一端的Ramos比了一个中指，把字条揉成一团，打开窗户想将它丢到窗外去。

接着，他看到了那个能解开结症的人。

Raul站在树下，没有打伞，头发被从树叶间洒过的雨珠打湿了几缕，白色的校服随着微热的风轻轻翻起磕一个衣角。他仰头和二楼的Guti对视着，距离近到Guti几乎能看清他球鞋边缘的泥水，和他那沾上了雨滴的嘴唇。

Raul对着他笑了笑，本想喊他的，可是怕惊扰了别的同学，便挥挥双手，比划出一个伞的形状。

这个手势犹如一个小小的魔法，把不可能的概率变成了可能。Guti再也不用绞尽脑汁地思索搭讪的理由了，Raul的魔法就和他的爱情一样不需要什么理由。

于是Guti也刷地一下站起来，很大声说：“老师，我拉肚子！”

在Ramos的疯狂大笑里，他拿着一把伞就跑了出去。

两层楼的楼梯突然变得漫长起来，拖拽出五彩斑斓的影子，在澎湃浪潮里翻滚跳动，露出一个个镀着金光的瞬间。他的一见钟情，他的秘密日记，他那刻着数字7的课桌。他为了换个座位而对同学的低声下气，他不顾丢脸与雨水的冲动。

还有少年间说不清道不明的情愫，以及他们的无畏的英雄主义。

这一切的一切，无论是十二岁，还是十六岁，三十六岁，Guti都将深刻地记着。即使Raul未曾与他同窗，但要说起青春，真是全部都了给他。

二十年后得到馈赠的Raul同Guti回到曾经的高中，再用戴着戒指的手抚上桌上的那个数字，也觉得这是个魔法，否则他怎么会屡屡在自习课上溜出来，还不带伞，就这么站到Guti的班级楼下呢。他都没想过如果打不到饭该吃什么，也没考虑到如果Guti压根没有往窗外看，他该怎么办。

“你知道那个时候你让我想到什么吗？”

“什么？”

金发的男人抿了抿嘴唇，嬉皮笑脸地说秘密，不告诉你。Raul推了他一把，自己也笑起来。

实际上，Guti只是想到了食堂里的那一幕，Raul抬头张望着，茫然又无措，却永远恰好到处。

END

*出自黑塞童话集《连环梦》


End file.
